


Take Me Out to the Ball Game

by doeinstinct



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Baseball, Crossover, Daichi and Sawamura are cousins, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, and very observant and a little mischevious, i really want him and miyuki to be friends don't look at me, idk it's very brief sorry, some making out, suga is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doeinstinct/pseuds/doeinstinct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Suga and Daichi have a free day in Tokyo on the same day that Daichi's cousin has a baseball game and decide to check it out. It goes better than expected, even if Suga mostly just wanted to make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, oh man, oh man. So, I have adored the headcanon that Daichi from Haikyuu!! and Sawamura from Daiya no Ace are cousins for sO LONG THAT I JUST. HAD TO. OKAY. don't look at me lmao;;; 
> 
> So anyway, this is just a tooth-rottingly fluffy story, there's some making out and mild-petting later on, but nothing too racy, I don't think, but I labeled it teen just in case;;
> 
> (This could, technically, be considered a v v prequel to my spy au fic Too Old For This? but it doesn't have to be. and you also don't need to read it to understand this fic! so yeah, just sharing that I guess XD
> 
> ((I tottotal tagged the wrong secondary ship initially, I am so sorry NOT suga/miyuki;;;))

“Daichi, what are we doing here? What is this place?” Koushi asked, trying to pull on Daichi’s hand to stop him, but not getting very far. Daichi turned around and grinned brightly as he lead Koushi closer to the stadium. The setter felt his heart start to pound faster against his ribcage as a warmth overtook his entire face. 

“This is the Meiji Jingu Stadium,” Daichi said. Koushi scrunched his nose as he recognized the name, pursing his lips as he thought.

“Meiji...baseball? We’re at a baseball game? You want to spend our only free day from the tournament at a  _ baseball  _ game?” 

“My cousin’s team is playing today. I haven’t been able to make any of his games since middle school and I wanted to see him play,” Daichi explained, finally slowing to a stop just in front of the entranceway, looking bashful. “Um...is that okay? I didn’t really ask you…” he mumbled, staring at the ground. Koushi’s heart beat even faster as he gazed at his captain. 

“Making out  _ does  _ sound more fun, but I don’t mind watching a baseball game first,” he teased, pulling Daichi in the direction of the entrance again and smiling kindly. He reveled in the excited grin that spread across Daichi’s face at his words.  

Once inside the stadium, Koushi took in the masses of people finding seats and settling down as the teams warmed up on the field. It seemed like one of them may have been doing fielding practice. “Wow there are a lot of people here,” he mused, following Daichi to a seat close to field and near one of the teams’ dugouts. 

“Well, my cousin goes to Seidou, so that’s probably part of it. I’m not sure who they’re playing though.”

“Seidou? Isn’t that a famous baseball school?” Daichi just nodded, looking over the field seriously. “What position does he play?” 

“He’s a pitcher,” Daichi muttered, furrowing his brow as he seemingly wasn’t finding what he was searching for. 

“Is that not him?” Koushi asked, pointing to a tall, dark-haired pitcher standing on the mound at the center of the diamond. Daichi shook his head. 

“No, trust me, you’ll know him when you hear him,” he said, sitting down in defeat and grabbing Koushi’s hand again. The setter could see what was probably the rest of the baseball team sitting in the bleachers directly above the dugout beside them, all buzzing with excitement. 

“Furuya!” a boisterous voice shouted, pulling his attention back to the field. “Don’t over exert yourself! I’ll be ready when you need to switch! In fact, why don’t we just switch right now!” 

“Ah, there’s Eijun,” Daichi said, almost sounding a bit proud. Koushi tried not to laugh at him as his eyes traveled toward the dugout, where a shaggy-haired boy was shaking his fist. The pitcher on the mound appeared to be ignoring him, but that didn’t seem like much of a deterrent. 

“Sawamura,” a sharp, joking voice reprimanded. The catcher squatting at home plate stood up and pulled his mask back, revealing a very handsome young man. Koushi tried not to compare them, but as soon as he saw the catcher’s face, his mind flashed to Oikawa. “Be quiet,” was all he said, but Koushi saw the flash between them and tilted his head slightly. 

“Hyaha! Yeah, wait your turn Sawamoron!” the shortstop shouted. 

As he watched the team interact, Koushi leaned in and tugged on Daichi’s sleeve to bring him in as well. 

“Does that catcher remind you of any  _ Grand Kings _ we know? Or is that just me?” he asked. Daichi’s immediate response was to choke on a laugh. 

“From what Eijun has told me, I don’t think he would appreciate the comparison, but now that you mentioned it,” Daichi said, nodding and smirking. “That’s Miyuki Kazuya. Eijun said that he’s some kind of genius catcher.” 

“A genius, huh?” Koushi asked with a smirk, observing Miyuki’s movements as the team continued with their fielding practice. 

Once the game officially started, Koushi could feel the atmosphere in the stadium change. Seidou was defending at the top, and the tall pitcher, Furuya, was pitching first, much to Sawamura Eijun’s apparent chagrin. 

Furuya appeared to be a slow starter, but no one around him seemed to be all that surprised. The fielders were exceptional, and because of that he never really found himself in any kind of pinch. Koushi noted, though, that despite Sawamura’s adamance about being ready to replace Furuya at any moment, he was also extremely encouraging, in his own way. 

The first few innings continued on in this way, relatively by the book and strategic. In the fourth inning, though, things started to heat up. A small, quick runner crashed into Miyuki at the plate, and the entire stadium went silent. The Seidou group beside him and Daichi tensed, as if they were watching history repeat itself and Koushi found himself tensing as well. 

Miyuki held the ball up triumphantly and the umpire called an end to the inning. Immediately afterward, Sawamura was sprinting out of the bullpen toward Miyuki as the catcher was being helped to his feet, waving off concern from his teammates. 

“Miyuki Kazuya!” he shouted, patting the catcher down rigorously and staring into Miyuki’s eyes desperately. Miyuki grinned and rubbed at Sawamura’s hair to reassure him, shaking his head as a question was posed to him. Looking vaguely satisfied, Sawamura seemed to order Miyuki to lift his arms and twist his body slowly. When he was fully satisfied with the state of the catcher’s health, they moved to the dugout. 

Koushi felt a twist in his stomach as he turned to look at Daichi, who was happily watching the opposing team get settled on the field. He reached out without meaning to, running his fingers gently along Daichi’s face. The bruising had mostly faded, but it was still noticeable if you were looking for it. 

Daichi turned to face Koushi, smiling gently and lacing his free hand with Koushi’s raised one, squeezing reassuringly. He leaned in to press a soft, quick kiss to Koushi’s lips before pulling back and watching the game again. Koushi pouted softly but turned to watch as well.

Miyuki was at bat and looking very confident. Koushi smirked, leaning closer to Daichi again. 

“I’m not sure that it matters how much he would dislike the comparison, he’s like the baseball version of Oikawa,” Koushi said. Daichi laughed again, covering his mouth and shaking his head slightly. 

“I think that title would go to a pitcher called Narumiya Mei. Eijun said that he’s called the Prince of the Capital.” Koushi snorted, leaning away again and watching Miyuki surveying the pitcher on the mound. 

“Well that’s a little on the nose, don’t you think?” Daichi hummed, still smiling as Miyuki settled himself in the batter’s box and relaxed his shoulders. 

“Eijun told me that he’s a pretty good batter, though it also seemed like the compliment was being dragged out of him.” 

“What, like Kageyama-kun?” 

“Not quite, he speaks highly of most everyone else on his team, it’s just Miyuki he seems to have difficulty with. He usually follows up a compliment with an insult of some kind. Usually about how Miyuki never catches for him.” 

“Hmm, I don’t believe  _ that  _ for a second,” Koushi hummed with a smirk. Daichi glanced at him with a frown. 

“I mean,  _ obviously _ he has to catch for him sometimes. He’s the official catcher for the team, and the captain, after all.” 

Koushi furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Daichi in disbelief. When he saw the genuine confusion across the other teen’s face he heaved a soft sigh. 

“It was a sex joke, Daichi,” he deadpanned.  Daichi’s face twisted into an array of emotions before settling on utterly embarrassed. All the way down his neck was flushed and Koushi couldn’t stop the smirk that spread across his lips. 

“S- _ Suga _ !” Daichi complained to Koushi’s delight as his smirk broke and he fell into a quiet fit of laughter. “That’s my  _ cousin _ !”

“Oh please, Daichi,” he said. “Your cousin isn’t allowed to have a relationship now?” 

“ _ No _ , but I don’t want to think about...whatever they  _ do  _ together.” 

Koushi rolled his eyes, patting Daichi’s thigh as he watched Miyuki stay perfectly still and let a ball fly by. 

“Good eye, Cap! Keep it up! As the fourth batter it’s your duty to make an opportunity for us! Trust your swing!” Sawamura shouted from the dugout. Before he could continue, the shortstop appeared to grab him in some kind of chokehold. Miyuki continued to ignore him. “Ack! Kuramochi-senpai! Not your new wrestling moves! Have mercy!” 

“Isn’t that the shortstop he speaks highly of?” Koushi asked, on the verge of concern, watching Daichi continue to observe the game, unconcerned. 

“Apparently he wrestles with Eijun a lot, but he actually seemed pretty okay with it the last time I talked to him.” 

Koushi nodded, turning his attention back to home plate, watching the way Miyuki’s entire presence changed as soon as he was in game-mode. His body reacted immediately as soon as he saw a pitch he liked, twisting easily and smacking the ball deep into left field. He managed a double and looked extremely proud of himself. By the time Sawamura was up to bat, the bases were loaded with two outs, and Miyuki was looking to score, grinning broadly as he met Sawamura’s determined gaze. 

Beside Koushi, Daichi appeared to be awaiting a slap to the face, or some kind of disappointing outcome. Koushi frowned, but watched carefully as Sawamura swung late on a fastball, nearly toppling over from the force of his swing. 

It was the same for the next ball and Koushi started to understand. He winced as he watched Sawamura right himself and get back into position. 

“Don’t think too much!” Miyuki called cheekily. “You’re not good at it anyway, just trust your swing!” Sawamura jolted and glared at the captain on third before shaking his head and taking a deep breath. His shoulders relaxed and the next moment he just  _ swung _ . 

Koushi watch as the bat made contact and smashed the ball away. The ball just barely missed the right fielder’s mitt and bounced over the right wall. He’d hit a  _ homerun _ . Everyone in the dugout and in the stands looked floored and Koushi kind of got why. 

“That had to be a fluke, right? There’s  _ no way _ that wasn’t a miracle,” someone from the Seidou team said beside them. The player beside him nodded emphatically. Another player a few seats up laughed, shaking the grumpy teen beside him. 

“He’s actually starting to become reliable,” he laughed. The grumpy teen huffed in either begrudging acknowledgement or annoyance, it was hard for Koushi to tell. As soon as Sawamura had made his way around the bases, he was met with amazed and disbelieving hugs and hair-ruffles. 

Miyuki bumped their shoulders together once the excitement had died down and the next batter moved into the batter’s box. It was a small gesture, but Koushi could see the way Sawamura blushed afterward. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Eijun bat that well.” 

“I think  _ he’s  _ the most surprised by it, too,” Koushi mused, eyes glued to the field. 

“His teammates call him the ‘bunt master’ because he exceeds in bunting, but apparently he’s been practicing his swing.” 

“He also had some helpful motivation,” Koushi said. “I think he was trying to impress that Miyuki guy.” 

“Mission accomplished.” Koushi nodded in agreement, leaning his shoulder against Daichi’s as the inning ended and Seidou was back on defense. 

“I’m glad you weren’t as oblivious to  _ my  _ feelings as your cousin is to his catcher’s. That would have gotten old really fast. He must have the patience of a saint.” 

“You’re a very patient person, Suga,” Daichi said softly, leaning away suspiciously as he looked Koushi over. Koushi smiled innocently. 

“For the most part, sure, but you and I both know I have a limit. When it comes to romance, though, I am  _ very  _ impatient. Luckily for you that didn’t really become an issue,” he said. Daichi shuddered slightly, looking back at the field quickly. 

“Yeah, luckily,” he agreed. 

“It must have taken them  _ ages  _ just to get together.” 

“You think they’re already together?” Daichi asked, sounding unsure. Koushi just nodded. 

“Definitely, but I think it’s still relatively new, like they’re still working out their own feelings.”

Daichi didn’t appear to agree with him, but Koushi knew what he was looking at. Throughout the rest of the game, Koushi noted the way they both interacted on the field and found himself smiling gently. His hand found Daichi’s thigh again and he leaned his head on the other teen’s shoulder. 

As soon as Sawamura let off his first pitch, Koushi was in awe. He was completely different when he was on the mound. He was so focused and his form was incredibly unique. The batters had no idea what to do with his pitches and, if possible, Miyuki looked even  _ more  _ smug than he had when he was batting. 

The game ended up being called in the seventh inning, and Koushi kind of felt bad for the other team. 

Daichi lead him toward the exit by his hand. Koushi could see other players milling about around the stadium and followed quietly until he saw a few Seidou players come into sight. 

“Eijun!” Daichi called, waving enthusiastically to the dark-haired pitcher with his shirt unbuttoned and a blue icepack adorning his shoulder. He looked up quickly, searching the crowd until he spotted Daichi and  _ bolted  _ toward them.

“Dai-chan!” he shouted, bounding up to Daichi and engulfing him in a tight hug. Koushi immediately stepped back with a kind smile. “You didn’t tell me you were coming! What are you doing in Tokyo?” 

“Ah, our team made it to Nationals,” Daichi explained. “We had an off day and when I realized it was the same day as your game I had to drop by. You were great,” Daichi told him. 

“Nationals! Daichi, that’s awesome! Congrats!” Sawamura shouted, laughing loudly and smacking Daichi’s shoulder. When he flinched, Koushi had to hold back a snicker.

“Thanks, Eijun, we’re going to do our best.” 

“Is this the cute setter you always talk about?” Sawamura asked suddenly, leaning around Daichi and peering at Koushi curiously. Daichi jumped and turned around to catch a glimpse of the smirk Koushi tried to hide. 

“Um, yes. Sorry, Eijun, this is Sugawara Koushi. Suga, Sawamura Eijun.” 

“It’s nice to meet Daichi’s famous big-shot cousin,” Koushi said, bowing politely. Sawamura was practically glowing at the compliment. “You can call me Suga.” 

“It’s nice to meet Daichi’s pretty setter, as well,” Sawamura said, bowing as well. “Thank you for your support, Suga-san!” 

“The pleasure was mine, I didn’t think I would have that much fun at a baseball game.” 

Sawamura was about to respond when a lilting call drifted over to them. 

“Sa~wa~mura!” Miyuki called, looking around before spotting him by Daichi and Koushi. “Ah there you are, I was worried you got lost on your way to the bathroom again,” he said, slinging his arm around Sawamura’s shoulders easily. Sawamura glared and half-heartedly tried to shove him away. 

“Miyuki Kazuya! That was a year ago! I know where I’m going now!” 

“Hmm, if you say so,” Miyuki trilled before settling his eyes on Daichi and Koushi. “Who’re your friends? More old Nagano teammates?” 

“No, no, Miyuki Kazuya! This is my cousin Sawamura Daichi and, um, his  _ partner  _ Sugawara Koushi.” Miyuki nodded before bowing his head with a mischievous grin. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, thank you for supporting our team,” he said. Koushi grinned back, feeling like he would definitely like this person. 

“So, how long have you two been together?” he asked, making Daichi sputter loudly, blushing and turning to stare at him. Sawamura was violently red as he looked between Koushi and Miyuki. The catcher grinned back. 

“Very observant,” he praised. “Hmm, around two months or so, right Eijun?” Sawamura just nodded mutely and Miyuki laughed, tugging him closer by his shoulders. “Jeez, who knew  _ this  _ was how to keep you quiet!” 

“Sh-shut up, Miyuki Kazuya!” 

“So, what brings you two to Tokyo?” Miyuki asked as he ignored Sawamura grumbling at him. 

“Volleyball Nationals,” Koushi answered. Sawamura’s eyes lit up again as he looked at Daichi urgently. 

“When’s your next game, anyway?” he asked. 

“We have one tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Miyuki Kazuya! Do you want to go to a volleyball game tomorrow? We have the afternoon off, right?” 

“Hmm, I guess that’s okay. I’ll have to clear it with Rei-chan first, but I don’t see why not,” Miyuki said contemplatively. Sawamura grinned broadly and leaned up to peck Miyuki’s cheek before hugging Daichi tightly again. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then, Dai-chan! Thank you for your support!” he shouted, running back to the rest of his team. Miyuki sighed, a thin veil over how truly besotted he was by the pitcher. 

“Here, let’s trade email addresses so I can give you the address,” Koushi said, knowing smirk pulling his lips as he traded phones with Miyuki who wore the same expression. They all bowed again before parting ways. 

“Why do I have a bad feeling about you two being friends?” 

“Because we’re going to get along  _ great _ .” 

__

 

Koushi managed to hold back until they returned to where they were staying before pouncing on Daichi. The dark haired teen jolted as fervent lips were pressed to his before settling his hands on Koushi’s hips as he was pushed against a wall. 

Koushi’s lips dragged along Daichi’s as he pulled away slightly to take a breath. Daichi grinned as Koushi’s hands gently slipped down his neck and down his chest until settling against the sides of his ribcage.

They had managed to slip into an empty dorm room and Koushi grinned brightly as he leaned in again to tug on Daichi’s lips, leaving them swollen and kiss-reddened. 

“So, you talk to your cousin about how pretty I am?” he teased. Daichi rolled his eyes, fingers tensting slightly against Koushi’s hips. 

“It’s not like it’s not the truth.” 

Koushi laughed, tilting his head back and sending Daichi’s heart into a frenzy.

“That’s adorable,” he mused, moving in again and sucking Daichi’s bottom lip into his mouth and glancing up at the captain with hooded eyes.

“You’re relentless,” Daichi whispered watching Koushi move down to suck a mark into his chest. His hand tangled in Koushi’s soft, light hair and tried not to get too lost in the feeling. Dinner would be soon, and they couldn’t be late without raising suspicion. “K-Koushi,” he whispered when the other teen licked a long strip over the light bruising he had left. 

Koushi lifted his head and leaned in to meet Daichi’s eyes again. 

“I love it when you say my name, Daichi,” he breathed, kissing Daichi slowly and drawing soft breaths from his partner. He was very smug about the whole thing. 

“We should get to dinner soon,” Daichi murmured, breathing heavily when Koushi pulled away for air. 

“Hmm, just a little longer?” Koushi asked, pouting and looking sinful at the same time and driving Daichi absolutely up the wall. He steeled himself and shook his head. 

“We need to clean ourselves up, anyway. When we get back we can...continue,” Daichi said, trying his best not to sound bashful. Koushi’s smile was dangerous as he nodded and lace his fingers with Daichi’s. 

  
By the time they made it to the dining hall, dinner was already in full swing. When they sat down with the team, Asahi was blushing madly and glancing at them wearily. Koushi looked very pleased with himself about the whole thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Embarrassing my gentle son, Suga, shame shame you know your name. 
> 
> But yeah! That was that! If you liked it and have something to say, please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought of it!! 
> 
> Take care of yourselves, and I hope you all have a great day! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~JD


End file.
